


Dance

by slashyrogue



Series: Things to Tell Your Boyfriend [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will never expected dancing, but finds he has a very patient teacher to show him all the steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

Will never expected dancing.

The first time had been by accident, mostly Will thinking he was alone as he made Encephalitis’s dog food with his hips swaying to the music playing behind him. Hannibal had been leaning against the kitchen door watching. He was smiling when Will noticed him out of the corner of his eye stopping abruptly.

“Do not stop on my account, please continue.”

“Ha, ha,” Will mumbled, stirring the food, “I didn’t know you were home, usually the dog barks.”

Hannibal had entered the kitchen then, leaning down to pet Cephie who jumped up for attention. “Encephalitis was quite enamored of your performance, I imagine, though she must get to see it more often than I do.”

Will blushed, grabbing the hand engraved bowl that Hannibal insisted the dog just had to have scooping the food inside. “Shut up.”

Hannibal took the bowl and put it down just as Will turned to leave, hearing the start of a new song as he attempted to escape his embarrassment.

“Dance with me.”

Will stopped with his hand on the door, letting out a breath but not answering.

“I believe it is only fair that I get to see you dance properly, since that exaggerated swaying was not,” he was behind Will and close enough that Will felt warm breath on the back of his neck, “Real dancing.”

Will swallowed, not turning, “We’re doing this?”

Hannibal’s hand came around his waist and Will trembled, eyes closing as he felt Hannibal’s whispered breath along his ear, “If you will allow it, yes.”

So they danced, flush against each other and not speaking, as Encephalitis watched from under the table. Hannibal whispered, “Thank you, Will,” as Will hurried from the kitchen to catch his breath.

The second time was at Will’s insistence weeks later. The night had gone well, their prey died screaming as shared looks between them grew so heated Will nearly gave into temptation over the corpse. He waited instead till they were back home, pulling Hannibal by his shirt into the living room and turning on the radio.

“Will?”

Will looked at him, eyes pleading, “Dance with me.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, searching, before he directed Will’s hands where they needed to go and they started to move. This time felt different, more familiar, the slow shift even as Hannibal attempted to dip him made Will light headed.

He stood up slowly, never looking away from Hannibal once as he was righted.

“Will?” 

“I just keep wondering why I’m still here,” Will confessed, voice hoarse as Hannibal turned them around again, “Why I…why I don’t want to leave.”

Hannibal stopped, Will’s hand on his arm tightening even as the song slowed down. He pressed his cheek against Will’s and whispered, “Have you figured out the reason?”

Will nodded, closing his eyes. “I don’t feel like myself without you.”

He felt Hannibal’s hand in his hair, a soft kiss to his cheek, “That may be the best compliment I have ever received.”

Will laughed shakily, lifting his head back from Hannibal’s and staring into his eyes. “Of course you’d think that,” Will reached out to touch his mouth, “You’ve always wanted me dependent on you and you alone.”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his fingers, “I cannot deny that I have, though there are some aspects that I….”

The hard clash of lips quieted him, not at all pleasant for a first kiss though Hannibal gentled the touch with his soft return, opening up Will to him without question. A groan, the music seemingly forgotten in a background blur as they headed for the couch and falling back onto it.

Will felt a rush at being on top, their noses grazing in a touch that sent shivers through him even as he pulled away once, twice, teeth teasing Hannibal’s lip and the grind up against him made Will’s entire body react.

“Will,” Hannibal purred as his hands came to Will’s hair, “Will,” he repeated the name with such desperation that Will felt tears on his cheeks as he pulled away, his cheek flush against Hannibal’s own.

“I’m afraid,” he whispered, kissing Hannibal’s ear, “I don’t know the steps to this dance.”

Hannibal yanked his head back, Will’s chin up as he huffed out breath, “I will teach you,” he promised, rolling them over and pressing his mouth to Will’s neck.

This dance felt like a natural end to the teasing of the others, a slow burn of movement against each other as they pawed at offending barriers of clothing between them. Errant hands slipping beneath accompanied by groans of pleasure Will felt were etching themselves into his brain.

He sobbed at the first touch of skin-to-skin, shaking to get closer even as he stumbled through, “I need…”

Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to his lips, hand on him fully as he promised, “I will show you the Grand Adage,” he stroked and Will cried out as Hannibal bit at his lip licking as he pulled away, “It requires many strong, slow, and controlled movements.”

Will laughed, “I’m,” he pawed at Hannibal’s now bare chest, pulling at his loose open trousers, “Lucky for such an,” his hand came round Hannibal completely as he stroked making the man above him cry out, “Attentive teacher.”

Hannibal let out a stuttered breath, pressing his mouth to Will’s collarbone, “Yes, you most definitely are.”

The rush of touch was exquisite, a torture in slow and steady, Will desperate for more but terrified at the same time. Hannibal whispered endearments throughout even as they lost more barriers between them, soon rutting bare against each other as whispered kisses became a shouted sob of release.

“Thank you,” Hannibal mouthed at his shoulder, repeating over and over as Will felt the building pressure inside erupt across Hannibal’s chest as their mouths came together once more.

They lay still after, Hannibal nosing at Will’s neck, breathing in as Will could feel drying tears he was not sure belonged to him on his cheeks. “What were you thanking me for?” Will sighed, feeling suddenly so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

Hannibal lifted his head, staring for far too long before he answered, “For being such a wonderful student.”

Will laughed, turning into him and feeling Hannibal’s answering smile against his cheek.

“I think I might need more lessons.”

Hannibal chuckled, lifting his head and grinning. “I am more than happy to continue your education, Will,” he kissed him softly, “As I have always been.”

Will put his hand in Hannibal’s hair, petting softly as he leaned in again and whispered, “Never stop,” before kissing him again.


End file.
